transformers all spark
by lizzy-hedgehog
Summary: Samantha is the richest kid in the world and now after finding a cube full of energy she is on for the adventure of a life time the war between autobots and decepticons just got interesting
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers**

**Chapter 1: end of term**

**As the bell went for the end of term at Green mount high school Samantha was just saying good bye to her friends before heading for the school gate.**

"**I can't believe you are going to Paris tomorrow, it's just so unfair Amy" said Sam **

"**You know what my parents are like Sammy besides you could go anywhere with the amount of money your family makes. You're the lucky one not me.**

**Although for Sam she didn't feel lucky. She lowered her head and closed her locker door, knowing that poppy, her best friend, was waiting for her at the gate she hugged Amy and left. The noise of everyone's urge to go home and start enjoying the holiday was getting louder and the amount of people flooding through the doors was getting bigger, but Sam still felt down as she saw poppy waiting.**

"**HEY SAM, WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?" SHOUTED POPPY **

**She saw that something was wrong with Sam as she approached.**

"**You look like your about to cry mate, what's wrong? You know you can always tell me"**

**Sam looked up at poppy and sighed with just a little mumble that poppy could just make out "nothing"**

**As the pair started walking the hill Sam suddenly remembered that her mum and dad were supposed to be visiting today. With that in mind she started walking faster making it harder for poppy to keep up.**

"**Slow down Sammy…what's the rush?"**

"**My parents are visiting me today"**

**Poppy remembered what happened the last time her friend said that however, she knew that if she was in Sam's position she would be eager too. So she did her best to keep up. As they reached the top of the never ending hill poppy confirmed arrangements for tomorrow with Sam.**

"**So I'll see you tomorrow as planned at 10 sharp?"**

"**Sure I'll be there "answered Sam **

**Poppy could see that Sam wasn't interested in the plans they had made so she carried on walking huffing and puffing from the steep climb up the hill. The two said goodbye as they both were about to part ways Sam walked as fast as her feet could take her along the long road turning left at the end until she finally reached her destination **

"**Good afternoon Samantha, and how was school today?" Sam was happily greeted by the maid**

"**It was fine thanks Emily, Is my mum and dad here? Asked Sam looking around intensely **

**Emily hung Sam's school bag on a hook and looked at her with sorrow eyes.**

"**I'm sorry Samantha but they are just too busy, your mother has been called for book signing in Loss Angeles and your father has been given the lead role in a movie in New York" Explained the maid.**

**Sam lowered her head again and felt like she had just been struck by lightning- she had to understand that her parents couldn't be with her all the time as they are famous people. Her father is an actor who has been awarded lots of Oscar's, her mother is a professional chef who has recently released her third cook book.**

"**It's okay… I…I understand. I won't be wanting any diner tonight" said Sam as she walked up the giant stair case in to her room.**

**Emily bowed her head and walked off while Sam sat in her executive chair and watched her mother's cooking program. This was normal for her though because her parents are never around. As Sam watched her mum on TV she thought back to what Amy said about her being lucky. A tear stretched from her eye and rolled down her cheek, life was just not fair or exciting. By 10pm Sam turned off the TV and dragged herself to her bed where she lay wide awake with no clue as to what to think about her family. **


	2. Chapter 2 the cube

**Transformers**

**Chapter 2: The cube**

**The next day Emily came in to wake Sam up.**

"**Good morning Samantha, you better get up poppy will be here any minute"**

**As she left the room Sam gazed at her clock at the opposite end of her room it read 8:58am.**

"**Damn I'm late"**

**She rushed out of bed and climbed into her clothes before running down stair's for breakfast.**

"**Will you be wanting jam with your toast Samantha" asked Mr Stewart, the servant of the house.**

**Sam shook her head as she tore of a piece of bread and munched it loudly, chewing carefully so she won't bite her tongue. The doorbell rang so loud that the table began to vibrate.**

"**Welcome Miss Poppy, Sam is just finishing her breakfast in the dining room" greeted Emily **

**Poppy just smiled and ran to see Sam tucking in her chair. **

"**You ready then or do you need more time seeing as you got up late?" said poppy sarcastically.**

**Sam just giggled and nodded her head before grabbing her jacket from Mr Stewart and walked out the door with Poppy.**

"**What are we going to do when we get to big oak pop? It's not exactly the place you stay at for a whole day" laughed Sam **

**Both friends were walking to the nearby woods on the other side of the Town where they always hung out. While walking down the street Sam spotted Matthew Gibson walking out of his house ahead, as they slowly walked past Sam blushed while gazing at him. Poppy looked at Sam and started to Laugh.**

"**What's so funny pop?"**

"**You're in love that's what, I'm sorry it's just….. Well never mind"**

**For the rest of the journey up to the border of the woods Sam felt embarrassed but it wasn't a bad thing, she just had a crush.**

"**Hey Sammy I'll race you to big oak" winked poppy**

"**You're on, one…..two….THREE" yelled Sam **

**Both of them ran through the trees not looking back or at each other, it seemed like a never ending corridor with all the tree's but they knew where they were going. Sam and Poppy saw the big oak tree that stood in the middle of the woods; no one goes in as far as they do. They were still running jumping over tree stumps and dodging trees they weren't going to give up so easily as the finish was getting closer and closer.**

**Suddenly Sam tripped and fell crash landing on to the ground, Poppy didn't notice though so she carried on running to the oak tree. As soon as she was there she realized Sam had disappeared.**

"**SAM! HEY SAM WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Poppy**

**There was no reply and Poppy was getting scared of where her best friend could be.**

"**Ouch! My knee" complained Sam**

**She was confused and out of breath, it didn't make sense there wasn't any stumps around. Sam turned around and saw bump in the ground, she must have tripped over it. She started digging down, the dirt grabbing on to her skin and sticking. Her hand hit a metal object, which suddenly shot a beam of light in to the sky. **

"**What's going on" asked Sam**

**Poppy saw the light and ran towards it hoping to find Sam there.**

"**Sam is that you?"**

**Sam heard her friend coming towards her so in a hurry she picked the object up and put it in her pocket. As soon as she touched it the light faded. Poppy rummaged through the bushes to find Sam sitting on the floor.**

"**Samantha I'm glad I found you, don't scar me again" protested Poppy**

"**Sorry Pop's guess this means you win then" laughed Sam **

**As poppy helped Sam up she said nothing about the light which made Sam wonder about whether she had seen it or not. When they got to big oak they both started talking about Matt. Sam wondered about the object in her pocket, as she began to fiddle with it she worked out that it had the shape of a cube. It was pretty unusual to find a cube in the middle of nowhere. It was very unusual how it shot a beam of light into the sky like it was getting someone's attention but that didn't make any sense to Sam all she could do was wait until she was home to take a good look at it. Slowly the pain in her knee and leg faded away and Sam decided not to tell Poppy about her find it would be a secret for Sam to have and keep for as long as she wanted to.**


	3. Chapter 3 the metal men

**Transformers**

**Chapter 3: The metal men**

While the two friends were talking Sam noticed in the distance of where they were seated was a house that neither had noticed before.

"Sam are you listening? Sam….. What are you staring at?" Said Poppy in a confused way.

Just as she finished her sentence she suddenly noticed the house, from what she could make out it was old and slanted. By the looks of it, it was about to collapse.

Sam stood up without the pain in her leg. Poppy followed and look at Sam in a weird way as to signify "let's get closer". Samantha nodded and led the way to the old house without any pain in her leg. The leaves crunched beneath their feet as they stepped towards the unknown building. When they reached their destination Poppy looked it up and down while Sam went around the back.

Neither of them had seen the house before and they came to the big oak a lot. Around the back of the house Sam saw nothing strange but she did hear a stick snap in the trees up ahead. Meanwhile Poppy had entered the house and was in the middle of exploring it with no thought of where Sam was at all.

"Hello… is….is anyone there?" asked Sam

She felt scared but thought that it was just Poppy messing around as she was about to head back to the front Sam heard a loud thud and knew immediately that Poppy couldn't have made a noise that loud.

Samantha carefully took a step forward towards the trees. She chose her steps wisely as not to attract attention to herself but somehow she felt like she had already done that. After about 2 minutes Sam was getting deeper in to the woods when her pocket began to glow.

"Huh"

Reaching in to her pocket she pulled out the glowing cube. It glistened in her eyes and got brighter every time she took a step deeper in to the woods.

"What's going on" she stated

She was then startled by an unfriendly voice coming from behind her, she didn't know if she dare turn to see what it was.

"So you do possess the all spark, and barricade wasn't seeing things"

Sam just turned her head to see two legs standing behind her, slowly looking up she saw dark figure that hid it's identity in the light but from what Sam could make out it was giant metal man. In reaction to this unbelievable sight Sam screamed and darted between his legs Sam was too quick from him but she thought that that wasn't going to stop him. As quickly as she could she headed back to the house.

"Not so fast Sammy"

To Sam's surprise the robot reached out towards Sam grabbed her around her body ,squeezing her like a child's toy, and was lifted to his head height. Sam was scared not only of the bot that was squishing her but of the height that she was at. All she could think about was that she could fall at any time and seriously injure herself.

"Gimme the all spark organic and I will spare your pathetic little life "he laughed

But she didn't know what to say as she had no idea what he was talking about, none of this made any sense. In Sam's pocket she could feel the cube glowing like it was reacting to something.

"Maybe the cube is what he is after" thought Sam

"Let the girl go decepticon" shouted a voice

"You dare interfere in the Master's plans Autobot, I will crush you with my bare hands"

With that remark Sam fell towards the ground and landed on her side. The pain caused her to screw up her face but she knew that this was no time or place to whimper over falling. Sam picked herself up and now saw two metal men fighting each other, the one that was originally holding her was light brown all over and the other was yellow with black stripes. Sam just watched the two for a moment taking in their image and structure before she ran towards big Oak.

This time as she ran she was being careful as not to trip but still thinking about the day she has had, brushing through the trees one after the other it suddenly came to Sam that she hadn't seen Poppy since arriving at the house. None of that really worried her at the moment as she came up to the tree. At the oak tree Sam began to climb hoping that neither of the bots would come look for her. Once she reached a large gap high up on the tree, where both friends would sit together and hang out, she rested and took out the cube from her pocket. Staring at it she began to wonder.

"Why would they fight over a small cube?" exclaimed Sam

After couple of minutes examining the cube as it faintly glowed Sam thought about the two robots fighting. It didn't seem right but Sam couldn't have sticked around the battle zone to find out what was going on. She heard a loud thud again which alerted Sam it must have been one of those robots, so she began to climb higher and higher in to the tree not looking down and not wanting to make a noise. Looking down Sam saw her pocket began to get brighter again Sam's eyes grew wider knowing the robot wasn't far away. She was about to keep climbing when she looked right to see a giant metal face was staring at her.

"HUH"

She lost her grip on the tree trying so hard to grab the trunk. Screaming as she was falling Sam lost all concentration of the robot knowing that she was about to smash in to the ground. Closing her eyes as impact was less than five seconds away Sam felt nothing not even a small bruise. Slowly opening her eyes Sam saw that she was in the clutches of the yellow robot.

"Thank you"

Gently the bot put her on the ground it seemed like it didn't want hurt a hair on her head.

"My name is Samantha and I'm guessing that I can trust you"

The bot nodded then added.

"Names Bumblebee, I'm an Autobot and we need your help"

Sam just stood there staring up at the mechanical being confused of what he just said.


	4. Chapter 4 the autobots

**Chapter 4: The autobots**

Sam and Bumblebee just stared at each other for a while. She didn't really know what to make of the giant robot.

"So are you here about the cube?" asked Sam

Bumblebee didn't reply but started to shape shift like a big a puzzle, she saw that he was changing form.

"Wow" said Sam stunned at what she witnessed

She now was observing a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes, the passenger door flung open in an inviting way.

"Get in and all will be explained" the car spoke

She knew she could trust the bot now seeing as he saved her life twice and Sam wanted to know what was going on. The door closed behind her by itself and the engine started with no loud, horrible sound. Then slowly the car began to drive forwards towards the house. Samantha suddenly remembered that poppy was inside and for all Sam knew poppy could have seen everything. The large Oak tree maybe a while away from the house but who knows what you can see through the windows.

"Where are we going? That's just a creepy old house" questioned Sam

She would like to think that she was safe but Sam couldn't say that until she knew what was going on. Slowly edging towards it Sam thought they were going to crash in to it but just below the ground floor window the floor opened up to a bright light.

"We're going underground."

Screwing up her face so Sam could take in the light the brown haired girl could just make out a long corridor full of pipes and turns like a maze.

"All out" said bumblebee

Opening the door again Sam jumped out looking at everything even the smallest things. Bumblebee transformed back in to robot mode and started walking away slowly enough for Sam. Her eyes grew bigger as she followed the yellow bot down the corridors, there were doors everywhere no doubt leading somewhere dangerous. Sam noticed there weren't any turns in the route they were taking just a straight line until they finally reached what seemed like the biggest room in existence. Dotted around the room were six other robots, not one did she recognise from before which made everything even more confusing.

"OH MY GOD! "Gasped Sam

Looking at each bot individually with them staring back Sam noted the biggest robot in the room red, blue and silver in colour standing next to what looked like a monitor. The tallest robot stared back at the brunette before finally speaking in a peaceful voice.

"You must be Samantha, please do not be afraid we mean no harm to any living thing that means no harm to us"

Sam didn't really know what to do, she was surprised to know that they seemed to know her perfectly like they had been watching her every minute of every day.

"My name is Optimus prime, We are all from the planet Cybertron, I am the leader of the Autobots and our mission here on Earth is simple: to find the All spark before the decepticons do and make sure that they don't bring any harm to your planet" explained the red and blue bot

Sam needed time to take this all in but she had so many questions to ask. Never in her dull life did she think that she was going to be friends with aliens.

"Okay but what about the decepticons why are they here? Is that the robot who grabbed me earlier? Questioned Sam

Optimus just nodded with a little guilt that Sam got hurt but he slowly turned his head to one of the other bots sitting at the monitor.

"The cons are here to find the All Spark and use its power to destroy all Cybertronian beings that go against their leader and for sure they will use it to destroy planets"

While talking he brought up pictures of all the different decepticons in the world, after a few Samantha noticed a brown bot that looked identical to the one she met outside.

"That is Demolishor, the one that attacked you earlier today, he is the most loyal to Megatron" said Bumblebee from behind her

Sam looked confused as to who this Megatron was but as Bumblebee pointed towards his picture she immediately knew that he hadn't had a laugh in ages. Staring in to his evil eyes Sam suddenly got the shivers before coming to the point of the All Spark.

"So what's this All Spark thingy that all you guys are after"

Everyone again looked at the big monitor and once again a picture was shown but this time of a giant cube with unknown symbols on the sides. Gasping Sam took out the cube inside her pocket.

"You have the cube Samantha and we cannot take it from you as it has chosen you to be its protector" said Optimus

Glaring at the cube in her hands Sam couldn't believe what was going on, her the keeper of the All Spark now that couldn't be right.

"Autobots fall in, young Samantha needs an introduction"

Slowly but one by one they told her their names smiling at her as a sign of friendship. They all had weird names: Red Alert, Wing Saber, Hot shot, scattershot and not forgetting Bumblebee and Optimus Prime but they came from another planet so you couldn't expect something normal.

"Bumblebee will be your guardian and you have to promise not to tell anyone about us, but for now you gotta stay down here decepticons could still be in the forest. If you go down the corridor and then right there is a little lift that takes you up to the house, okay?" explained Scattershot

"That's fine but we may have a slight problem my friend is in that house above us and sooner or later she's going to be wondering where I am."

Scattershot gave Sam a quick nod and smile before she ran off to the elevator he said was near by. Looking all around while running Sam could see the same Symbols that were on the cube, not exactly the same but similar. It seemed to take forever to get to the elevator but considering they were a lot bigger than Sam it would take them a couple of seconds to get there.

Finally reaching the door it opened automatically and on the inside were three buttons pressing the top one the lift started to shudder but calmly went up after a while.

"This obviously hasn't been used before" said Sam

Reaching the house Samantha noticed she was inside the outside shed. Opening the door to reveal the woods all around her and not a machine in sight.

"HEY SAM!" yelled Poppy

Looking to her right Sam saw Poppy running towards her. Reaching her friend Poppy sat on the floor and looked up all out of breath.

"So….. Where….have you been?" asked Poppy

Little did both know that in the trees were camera's watching them belonging to the Autobots.

"Me…. I… I was looking around like you did the last time I saw you" Answered Sam

Frowning Poppy decided to stand up and started to yell at Sam

"I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU, I THOUGHT YOU LEFT ME. I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR 3 HOUR AND A HALF HOURS WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST DISAPPEAR OFF LIKE THAT. I RAN ALL THE WAY TO BIG OAK LOOKING FOR YOU!"

Sam saw that her friend was just a little frustrated from the running. Helping Poppy regain her strength the two hugged each other.

"Let's go home I know that Emily is cooking Fajitas today. Want to join me?" asked Sam smiling at her friend realising that she had the best friend in the world. Nodding in response to the invite the two walked off to Sam's house.


	5. Chapter 5 everything begins

**Chapter 5: Everything begins**

It was 9:30am the next day and Sam was sat in her private study doing her homework that was set for her to do during the holidays. Although she couldn't concentrate as her mind was set on her new friends she had made yesterday. But something inside Sam made her really want to tell Poppy because they shared everything with each other. Suddenly Sam's phone started going off.

"Hi Poppy, what's going on...…..okay….just talk to him….. Yeah like your dad's going to give you an extra day off as soon as we get back…Hahaha…. Okay serious now….Look even I'm trying to the homework Mr Edwards set and well I've written one line…fine I'll see you soon…. Bye"

Never had Sam got stuck on homework before and it's not like she could ask her butler, Jeeves, to tell her what she's been up to. With a huff she jumped out of her seat grabbed her shoulder bag and left the room. Making sure she had everything she needed running down the stairs.

"Where are you going Samantha?" said Jeeves appearing out of no where

Rolling her eyes she replied "just out it's not a crime to go out you know Jeeves"

Leaving the house Sam started to walk towards the park it wasn't far away but Sam just needed to get away from her house. Walking down the street looking all around her and seeing people spend time with their families Sam started to cry knowing she could never spend time with her parent s like that. Little did she know that just behind Samantha, Bumblebee was watching. Eventually, after reaching the park Sam sat down on one of the swings and just observed all the people around her, taking in a breath of fresh air to stop her from crying.

"Mum and dad can buy me all the presents in the world but I'll never want anything but to spend time with them" cried Sam

Suddenly Sam heard the transforming noise her friends make when they change form looking up from her hands that were hiding her face, Sam knew she was in trouble.

"Now this time little girl you're going to give me the All Spark" said Demolishor

Looking down at her was the robot from the woods immediately knowing what he was after Sam ran towards the road hoping he would go away so that no one else saw him but he didn't.

"Aw little Samantha is running away what makes you think that I won't be able to get you"

Demolishor was about to grab Sam when Bumblebee jumped in to action, transforming in to robot mode and punching Demolishor in the face. Looking behind her Sam saw the con fall to the floor and bumblebee signalling for her to run, nodding in response Sam knew the one place that she could rely on and that's Poppies house.

"Hey Sammy, what you doing here? I think I can manage my dad by myself" greeted Poppy

Sam just laughed before being let in. Sitting down in Poppies room Sam got really worried about Bee and the fact that there were people about as well, there was no way that two bots transforming and fighting could have gone without being noticed.

"Sam are you okay? You don't seem yourself, well not since yesterday" asked Poppy

Sam knew that if she told Poppy her secret she would be breaking Primes orders but it's hard to keep stuff secret from your best friend.

"I'm fine Poppy just a bit stumped from that old house"

"We should go there more often, you no hang out" suggested Poppy

Sam just laughed and looked out the window knowing that bee was out there with a decepticon, risking his life to save Sam.

"Poppy we've got the big Oak tree to hang out at plus I don't think that house is safe."

Poppy just shrugged at the reply she got.

"Want a drink mum recently brought some coke?" asked Poppy

"Please"

Still looking out the window Sam felt her pocket vibrate a little she waited until Poppy was downstairs then took out the cube. It was glowing like mad as if it was trying to tell her something.

"Bee" whispered Sam

Holding the cube close to her chest and closing her eyes Sam thought that something must have happened to Bumblebee. Sam started to feel the cube moving inside her hands, opening her eyes and opening her hands Sam saw the most amazing and small thing she thought she could see.

"How did that happen" questioned Sam

Looking down in to her hands Sam no longer saw a cube glowing but a necklace in the shape of an S. All silver and metal and glowing, placing it around her neck Sam saw that it matched her perfectly.

"So I suppose it's not just Autobots and decepticons that can disguise themselves" laughed Sam

Coming up the stairs carefully so that she didn't spill the drinks Poppy overheard Sam muttering something about disguises.

"Okay Sammy here's your drink, now you gotta help me with the report"

Taking the drink from Poppy Sam started to think of how they could best explain what they did yesterday without telling people they were in the forest.

"You know we could say that we were on the other side of town hanging out or in newhampton" suggested Sam hoping Poppy wouldn't realise that she had a necklace on.

Nodding in agreement Poppy started writing, time from time she would look up and ask Sam what they did and have a drink. After three hours both began to get drowsy due to being inside so they both left Poppies house and walked down the road.

"So what plans should we make hey Sammy?"

Shrugging Sam knew she couldn't make too many plans from time to time she would have to check in with the Autobots as they would worry about her eventually.

"Why don't we just see what the holidays bring us, Okay Pops" said Sam

Both friends had no idea where they were headed but with the lovely day they were having it didn't matter for them.

"So how's your father Poppy isn't he supposed to go somewhere for the weekend?" asked Sam

"Yeah I think it was chechestshire but the thing is I don't want him to go and neither does mum. We both wanted to go away together this weekend but I don't see that happening now." Complained Poppy

Sam felt bad for her friend and just replied "Your dads the head teacher at our school you can't blame him for going away for a business trip. You just got to look at it on the bright side."

Poppy didn't understand what Sam was saying.

"I don't get to see my parents anymore because of business like when they say they are coming to visit they don't. There is always something to do with work that comes up. "Huffed Sam

Poppy knew how many times her friends parents stood Sam up and she knew that she was lucky that her parents didn't do that. Just in front of the two girls parked up was a yellow Camaro, immediately it came to Sam that Bumblebee was fine and was back to his post of watching her again. Smiling at the car as they walked past Sam put her hand up to the car hoping Bumblebee would understand her.

After walking to the centre of town Samantha and Poppy noticed that all that walking and talking had made them hungry.

"Wanna go get a burger from McChluckin and do some shopping while we're here Sammy?"

Thinking about it for a while Sam new she had to get back to her house soon and write up what she had done over the past two days but she did have time for a burger.

"I'll go for the burger Poppy but I gotta get back and start writing up my report, otherwise I'll probably have Jeeves on my tail until I do." Laughed Sam


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Walking back home Sam started thinking that it wasn't such a good idea being by herself especially seeing as Sam had no idea who or even where the decepticons were. For all Samantha knew they could be right behind her waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Maybe I should call the Autobots just in case" whispered Sam

Taking her mobile out of her shoulder bag Sam quickly called the Autobots frequency.

"No Autobots here to help you now girl" grumbled a voice

Suddenly turning on the spot while her phone was ringing Samantha stared at a bot that she had seen on the monitor down at the base. Her eyes grew bigger and bigger each time she studied his appearance, hoping to waste time with her stunned silence a scattershot's voice came from her phone.

"Hello Sam… are you there?"

Looking quickly down at the phone and then at the decepticon in front of her Sam started running into an alley where no one would see the con.

"You won't escape me, Bone crusher, like you did with Demolishor"

Suddenly realising that she still was on the phone to the Autobots she brought it up to her ear to hear scattershot asking what was wrong.

"Scattershot I got a decepticon on my tail his names bone crusher and I can't shake him…. I'm on Sesame Street on the other side of town" explained Sam

In an instant she fell to the floor after the con nearly squashed her with his hand. Knowing the phone was still on call the last thing Samantha knew she could do was scream for help.

"SCATTERSHOT HEEELLPPPP!"

Listening to what was going on Scattershot informed Optimus of the events.

"Scattershot you and red alert go find her Wing Saber get rid of this trouble maker. Hot shot call bumblebee get him there" demanded prime

Smiling down at the girl laying on the floor in terror Bone crusher picked Sam up and squeezed her like a pimple. Laughing as he turned and started walking back to the main road.

"You….you really live…..up to your name then" mumbled Sam

She couldn't take all the pressure he was putting on her and something inside her arm started to really hurt. It was a pain like no other. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she slowly closed her eyes.

The con lowered his arm swinging it back and forth while walking back to the cons secret base. No one was about on the main road but not everything was normal, Sam was still in the clutches of the bot her arms were released from the crushing and were hanging down. Unconscious in his hand bone crusher transformed in to a pickup truck and drove off heading towards the edge of town, so far away from Sam's house, she now sat in the passenger seat of the truck.

"Target spotted" said wing Saber in the air

He was about to open fire on the moving vehicle but was stopped by red alert.

"Wait Wing Saber, I'm picking up a heat signature in the passenger seat. He must have Sam with him, now live fire just knock him off the road without hurting Sam"

"How do you do that?" asked Wing Saber flying off

He quickly transformed and landed on bone crushers back and ripped off the passenger door.

"HEY, YOU'RE GUNNA PAY FOR THAT AUTOBOT" yelled bone crusher

Putting his hand inside where the door was Wing Saber carefully took the unconscious Sam out and looked at the tank and ambulance that was trailing behind.

"Hey tank boy catch"

Within a second the ambulance transformed into Red alert and the tank in to Scattershot. Samantha was thrown into the air like a tennis ball. Seeing that Wing Saber had a lousy sense of direction when throwing her Scattershot leapt to the right and caught Sam in mid-air. Seeing that the brunette was in the safety of his friends Wing Saber jumped off the cons back and began to open fire on the moving truck.

"Scattershot pass Sam here and you can help this con pay for what he's done"

Nodding in response Sam was shifted carefully on to Red Alert's hand and Scattershot fired his twin cannons on to the con. Bone crusher then transformed and demanded to have the girl back.

"Your be lucky to get the door I took off you back let alone our friend decptacreep" said Wing Saber

Red Alert was far away from the commotion so to make sure Samantha was not badly hurt from the gun fire. He started walking away when he saw Bumblebee approach and transform, a quick glance at what was in Red Alerts hand was all he need to get angry.

"Bumblebee leave Scattershot and wing Saber to deal with the decepticon, help me get Samantha back to the base"

Bone crusher, seeing his target leave unconscious with two Autobots didn't see the point in fighting for her now. He was outnumbered and out powered there was no point to this fighting now.

"We'll meet again Autobots and next time your little friend won't be so lucky"

He transformed and drove off leaving no signs of a big battle. The remaining Autobots quickly transformed and drove off in the opposite direction catching up to their friends.

Back at the base, Optimus was doing security checks while hot shot stocked himself up with energon, then a transmission came in it was Red Alert.

"Optimus sir, we have Sam but she's unconscious and I think she is injured the decepticon is on his way back to Megatron prepare the medical bay"

"Well done men get here as soon as possible"

It was 6:47pm and the Autobots just arrived back at the base. Everyone transformed apart from Red Alert. Bumblebee knelt down and slipped Sam out of the front and on to a medical bed the Autobots lay on when they are injured. Red Alert walked over with a large scanner hanging over Samantha ready to work its magic. Everyone was gathered around her hoping that she would wake up soon but they had to stand back for the scan.

"Red Alert how is she" asked Hot Shot

Looking at the small screen next to the medical equipment red Alert showed bad signs in Samantha's condition.

"Well… unfortunately it's not looking good. I'm surprised she's lasted this long with all these injuries but I don't know how long Sam has left." Said Red Alert


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day Sam was still lying there in the medical bay with Red Alert trying to make her better and bumblebee and Wing Saber overlooking her. Optimus occasionally came in to check up on Samantha but he looked more worried than any of them so he never stuck around for very long. Then Red Alert went off to restock himself with energon while everyone just gathered around Sam all at once again and watched her lay there in complete silence.

"Hey guys is Sam supposed to be giving off sparks" asked hot shot

He noticed a couple of electrical sparks and tiny lightning bolts come off of Sam. Everyone saw what hot shot was talking about there more and more each time a second past. Scattershot then looked down at Samantha's shoulder bag that was lying next to her.

"I don't know about any of you guys but I'm not getting any energy signature coming from Sam's bag"

"Doesn't that mean that she lost the all spark, the decepticons must have it" said hot shot

Everyone was now more worried and frightened than ever now, not only did Sam sacrifice her life to defend the cube but she lost it and got badly hurt. Suddenly a huge whoosh of power burst through the room, everyone could sense the energy signature it was giving off but couldn't pin point it.

"What the spark it going on Scattershot"

Trying to reach the controls on the other side of the room Scattershot saw energy go off the scale.

"This energy that we're all feeling has the same amount of energy as the all spark" he explained

Now everyone's faces were blank, just then the energy disappeared and Red Alert came running in to room.

"What's going on? What have you done?"

Scattershot thought hard about what had just happened.

"The all spark is nowhere in sight but it is here giving off a lot of energy, and what we all just felt was a small blast of it as a warning to keep us away"

No one really understood what was completely going on but they turn their attention away from their unconscious friend. Red Alert seemed to know what Scattershot was saying in a second her was running scans on Sam's heart making sure that it was working properly and that it wasn't damaged.

"By the all spark, I found why Sam is so weak and why we almost got the energon spilled out of us"

Now all the Autobots had the optics wide open and were ready to hear what Red Alert had to say.

"I'm afraid to say that Sam has a broken arm but she doesn't have a heart"

Everyone burst out with questions all at once, not knowing if he was fooling around or not. Red Alert looked at Scattershot and nodded.

"Calm down, what Red Alert is saying is that the cube is no longer visible to us. Somehow Samantha absorbed the all spark, probably without even knowing it, and it took place inside of her where she was most powerful. Her heart."

Silence came to everyone as they took tall looking down on the human. Wing Saber and hot shot turned away and walked away to their private rooms for a recharge. Bumblebee went to sit down next to one of the controls while everyone else still glanced at the girl. Until Optimus broke the silence.

"If she has the all spark inside her as her heart then doesn't that mean that she needs energon every so often?"

Both Red Alert and Scattershot did not realise that if she had something Cybertronian inside her she was going to need something else Cybertronian to help keep her alive.

"That is true but she can't have the energon cubes like we do, she'll need it in the form of a liquid" explained Scattershot

Now each bot new the best way to do that is to extract energon from another bot. unfortunately each bot also new that this would them very weak. Bumblebee quickly stood up from where he was sat.

"Bee come here please and this won't hurt a bit" asked Red Alert

He walked over slowly trusting his comrade in what he was doing. From a table behind Red Alert a long needle and syringe was drawn out and pushed in to bumblebee's right arm. A small squeal came from bee and the syringe began to fill with a blue liquid. It was bubbly, clear and clean but it took a lot of strength and energy out of Bumblebee.

"Here bumblebee let me help you get some energon and then to your room for some rest" asked Optimus

Now walking down the corridor to the energon reactors Optimus had his arm round bee's back to support him. Red Alert prepared Sam for the injection and asked Scattershot to hold her steady. Now Sam was held in-between Scattershot's hands and a long needle was pointed into her right arm. Slowly the crystal clear blue liquid was pushed into Sam's body and she began to wake with a loud scream of pain.

"Sam calm down, it'll be okay, and it'll be over soon. This will help you please listen to me" reassured Scattershot

Tears started to come from Samantha's eyes the pain was too much for her to cope, she couldn't hold in her pain anymore it was too hard.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

With that cry of pain echoing throughout the corridors everyone came running in response to the cry. First to enter the room was Wing Saber.

"What's going on, I think the decepticons could hear that one" he laughed

"Don't joke around Wing Saber, Sam's awake and in pain" silenced Optimus

Everyone saw Red Alert take the needle out of her arm and put it down on the table behind him. He looked over at Sam and saw her crying, he felt bad but he had to help her get better. Again he scanned Sam and saw that she calmed down and the all spark had returned to normal. No strange energy signatures or out bursts but he still had to put Sam's left arm in a cast.

"Okay Sam's going to be fine, I need you to be brave again Sam. I need to lift your left arm and look at the damage you've done and then put it in a cast" Red Alert reassured

Scattershot moved his arms to let Red Alert do his job. Now everyone backed off to let them have some space they sat in the control room just outside the medical bay and waited. An hour later Sam's arm was in a cast and she was wide awake and ready to hear what they had been up to. Sat on the medical bench Sam listened as Scattershot explained everything from when they saved Sam from the decepticon to when they put energon inside of her.

"So because the all spark is made up of raw power does that mean that I can control the powers" questioned Sam

"Yes but we need you to understand that this is no joke we are going to let you use them to defend yourself so we need you to practice with them here with us and have regular check-ups with Red Alert" said Optimus

Sam new the consequences of having powers but now she felt special it was a way that she hadn't felt since the last time she saw her parents. Looking around she saw each bot smile at her in a friendly way, they were all pleased that their friend was back to her normal self.

"Don't suppose I could go outside I feel cramped in here"

Scattershot put his hand out to Sam on the Medical Bench and let her climb on and slowly he lowered his hand to the floor where she climbed off and walked away down to the lift that comes up inside a shed. The Autobots watched as she turned the corner and when she was out of sight they started talking about how they would get her used to her powers. Up top Sam took a deep breath in she wanted to taste the air in her lunges but she couldn't, why couldn't she feel the air going through her nose?

Samantha ran towards the lift and pushed the last button, slowly the lift went down. As soon as the doors opened and Sam was back in the base she ran towards the control room to only see Red Alert, Bumblebee and hot shot. The others must be recharging after yesterday's events or getting more energon Sam thought to herself.

"Red Alert! I can't breathe. Why can't I breathe?" said Sam all confused and worried.

Bumblebee heard Sam panting and came over from where he was in the corner of the room.

"Stay calm Sam, you don't have to breathe anymore because you don't have heart inside you the all spark helps you survive without breathing" Red Alert explained

Sam lowered her head not breathing felt like not living, it felt like her parents letting her down again. Sam suddenly thought that Jeeves and Emily will be wondering where she is.

"I better call them" she whispered

Sam opened her shoulder bag and searched for her phone but it wasn't in her bag, then she realised that she dropped it when calling for help.

"It must be in the alley still"

Bumblebee over heard what she said and quickly transformed, opening the passenger door so Sam could hope in and closing it behind her. He strapped in with the seat belt carefully not wanting to accidentally hurt her arm and drove off out of the base and into the woods. Heading for the Sesame street alley.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

That night Sam returned late to her house after recovering her phone. Opening the door slowly to see no one there.

"They must have been worried sick about me" Sam thought hanging up her shoulder bag.

Sam went in to the kitchen but again no one was there. Suddenly her eyes turned red and a holographic projection came up in front of her. Sam was careful but she could clearly see that she was being shown a layout of her home. When she looked up to where her room was there was a strange orange dot flashing. Sam kind of got the idea of what was going on but before she could do anything the projection faded and her eyes returned to their sparkling blue colour.

Samantha pulled out her phone and dialled Poppies number hoping she would answer quickly.

"Hey poppy sorry it's late but I need to as a favour of you?"

From the other side of the phone Poppy new she was going to have to do something to save her best friends skin. So she just tiredly replied

"What is it Sam"

"I'm kinda in a tight spot, I didn't come home last night and all of today until now" whispered Sam

Listening intently poppy braced herself for the catch coming up

"If Jeeves or Emily ask can I say I was round yours?"

But now Poppy had so many questions for Sam but she could ask them later.

"Fine, But I'm coming over tomorrow and I wanna know the whole story okay. Night Sammy"

Ending the call with a smile Sam walked up the stairs to her room carefully not wanting to startle anyone that was in the house. Turning left at the top she could hear someone chatting in her room so she edged nearer to the door and opened it.

"Miss Samantha we have been ever so worried about you" shouted Emily

After hugging Sam in fright she quickly returned her attention back to the phone.

"Don't worry Jeeves Sam's here now, you can come home"

Now Emily looked mad an expression Sam has never seen on her face.

"I was round Poppies, did you think to check there?" asked Sam as she wondered over to her bed

Emily just shook her head in response to the question and left the room so Sam could sleep. She felt stupid that she never called poppies place to see if Sam was there.

The next morning Sam woke up late. It was about 10:52 and she could hear voices coming up the stairs. Somehow Sam got the feeling one of them was Poppy. Pushing the covers back and climbing out of bed Sam was about to get dressed but saw something glowing in the mirror. Edging towards it she saw herself glowing. It was like the golden glow you get if you find treasure in fairy tales. Sam's door began to creek as it opened, Looking around she didn't know what to do. Sam couldn't let Poppy or Emily see her like this, grabbing her dressing gown that was hung over the foot of the bed, Sam wrapped it round her and jumped on her bed.

"Miss Samantha" called Emily as she walked into the room to see a big lump under the bed covers.

"It's time to get up Miss, you have a visitor"

Now Emily pulled back the big curtains to reveal a bright and beautiful day. But Sam thought that the glow she was giving off was brighter than that. Once Emily left Sam felt Poppy sit in her bed.

"So you going to tell me what happened yesterday and why I had to save your sorry butt?" asked Poppy

"I'm sorry Poppy but I can't say I'd like to but I just can't" murmured Sam

She felt bad for Poppy as they shared everything with each other but now it seemed like they didn't. Poppy just looked down at the carpet disappointed but she understood seeing as she has something she wishes to tell Sam but her Father forbids it as it would cause lots of arguments.

"Okay, well I just came by to see you on my way to the shops" explained Poppy

"I understand you know, something's are best left a secret than out in the open"

Poppy walked towards the door hoping her best friend would say something

"Sorry" came a voice

Poppy smiled as she left the room closing the door behind her and making her way down the hall and down the stairs towards the front door. Samantha uncovered herself to see she was no longer glowing so she slowly walked to her en-suit bathroom to take a shower. A couple of minutes later Samantha walked out of the bathroom in a baby blue robe and a rose towel wrapped around her head to keep her hair in, she sat on a stool next to her dressing table with the hairdryer out until she heard her phone ringing. Running over to it on her bedside table it was flashing with the Autobot insignia on it.

"Hello" answered Sam

She listened carefully to the sound of Scattershot's voice

"Can't I come by later for the practice I'm a bit busy today… I've got to attend a grand opening of my mum's new cook book to go to then I have to the other side of town to collect another Oscar my dad has won then tonight I'm attending an award ceremony with my mum." Explained Sam

She knew that she was supposed to go see the Autobots for a check-up and power practice but Sam couldn't cancel her schedule because that would mean that she would be letting her parents down, especially as that night Sam was going to see her mum.

"I'm really sorry scattershot but I can't turn down any of these, I'll try and come this afternoon but I'm not making any promises… okay bye"

Sam just turned on the hairdryer and began to dry her hair, she felt sorry for her friends but they're not human so they won't understand want she has to do not to mention they don't even know about her parents.

After her breakfast Sam grabbed her shoulder bag and called Jeeves

"Jeeves come on we've gotta go"

Walking down the stairs elegantly Jeeves nodded in response and opened the door for Sam as they both left and drove off in his car. I didn't take long to get to the book shop in the middle of town as there was plenty of security for Sam just in case someone was going to charge at her or something. Once she got there Sam shook hands with the mayor and many more important people while drinking orange juice and talking to them about her parents.

All the while Sam couldn't help but think from time to time about her robotic friends and how she turned them down. Her plans weren't really boring for her as Sam enjoyed talking to famous people as she knew them well from many other occasions, after her lifelong chat Jeeves came over and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Miss Samantha, sorry to interrupt but your father's Oscar has arrived at the private shop on the other side of town. Shall we quickly cut the ribbon and leave Miss?"

Sam didn't want to leave she was having some fun finding out what people around her have been doing. She hadn't even talked to Gordon Ramsey or Jamie Oliver yet.

"I don't suppose you could go get it Jeeves, I'll stay here."

He just looked at her in a concerned way but Sam knew the risk she was asking for. Sighing Sam just said

"Look all you have to do is tighten up the security around here and I'll be fine"

Jeeves then agreed to Sam's conditions he went over to the head of security before leaving. Sam just continued to talk to what she could presume was her 'famous' friends. Before she knew it Sam could see double or may be even triple the amount of security around her and the book, stopping the public and any press from coming through.

"They all can't be here to see me" whispered Sam before she carried on her conversation with James Martin and the mayor.

Half an hour later Sam cut the ribbon to her mum's new cook book and received a certificate for her mum. She felt so happy even though most of this was about her mum but she was around people that she trusted and liked, having fun. After that she Sam offered to sign her mum's books, and even though Sam hasn't done anything to become famous many people wanted her autograph. But of course Sam had to have at least three security guards behind her just in case.

"Happy cooking" she said to one of them

After a lot of books being signed Sam found herself having lunch with everyone that she was previously talking to in the shopping centre's food court. While eating her lunch Sam saw Jeeves come over holding one of her mother's books.

"Hi Jeeves, let me guess gift to Emily" said Sam looking at the book in his hand

"Actually no Miss, this is for you from your mother it was also in the private shop. The one I bought for Emily is in the car" explained Jeeves

Sam took the book from Jeeves and opened it to find a message from her mother, she read it out loud for everyone to hear.

"To my dearest Sam, I thought you would like this book even more if I wrote something inside for you especially seeing as you like to cook. I miss you very much and so does your father I will be visiting soon and that's a promise, hope you have been well and I'm looking forward to seeing you. Love Mum xx"

Everyone at the long table smiled at the message and carried on eating. Soon everyone was talking the Sam about her mum and cooking. It was 1:27pm and everyone was back at the book store letting some people take photos. A couple were taken with Sam in them before she had to leave. As security guards showed the way out for Sam many people started following down to the exit. Once Sam was outside Sam saw on the other side of the square in town centre was yellow Camaro parked up.

"Bumblebee" Sam murmured as she walked down some steps to the car

As Jeeves drove the car off he had no idea of where he was going.

"Where now Miss Samantha the ceremony isn't until tonight" asked Jeeves

Sam didn't really know what to do now until she remembered that she said to scattershot that she would try and come to the base.

"Let's just go home for now" said Sam

Sam didn't really know what else to say if she said to drop her off at the woods then he would get suspicious. When they arrived Sam placed the certificate and Oscar in to a cabinet that had all her parents' awards in them. Then she ran up to her room and closed her door, she needed to find a way of going to the woods without Emily or Jeeves finding out. Looking out of her window Sam saw bumblebee parked up on the road.

"Hey Bee" called Sam

The car just flashed his head lights to reply. But then Sam had an idea. She turned around and concentrated really hard Sam thought about what she wanted to happen. Within 2minutes of trying the holographic projection appeared through her eyes again but this time there was two orange dots, one yellow and one blue. The blue was bee, the yellow was her and the orange must be Jeeves and Emily. Sam studied it carefully and saw that neither Jeeves nor Emily was near a window that faced the front of the house. So Sam ran to the window again.

"Hey Bee, do ya think you can get me down from here so we can go to base?"

Bee's response was a strange radio noise which Sam guessed that he was confused on how.

"Transform, you don't have to worry Jeeves and Emily won't see you and the trees will get in the way for everyone else if you do it quickly" suggested Sam

"Okay then" came a reply

Sam opened her window wide. Bumblebee transformed in to a robot and held out his hand to Sam, she tried to climb on but with one arm in a cast it was pretty hard then, Once saw was on she lowered the window so she could get back in later when she heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Samantha, would you like a snack" asked Emily

Sam need to say something so neither of the two would come up to her room while she wasn't there.

"No thanks Emily, I…..I'm just …going to do my homework and study until the ceremony" Sam replied

"Okay I'll come up with some cookies in an hour, you need something before you go"

With that said bee transformed with Sam in his hand and drove off towards the base.

"How was your busy schedule?" bee asked

Sam smiled and said "It was fine I made Jeeves go to the other side of town and mum left me a message saying she would visit me soon"

Bee just gave a confused noise. He didn't know anything about his human friend's parents so he started to wonder why she was so excited about her mum visiting.

They arrived at the base and bee walked in to the control room with Sam in his hands.

"Hey Sam, you managed to come then" said scattershot

Bee put Sam in the medal bay on the bed while Scattershot called Red Alert to the med bay. Bumblebee went to refill his energon so Sam was stuck with Scattershot for a bit.

"Where is everyone Scattershot?"

Scattershot came in to the med bay and stood next to the bed where Sam sat.

"Optimus went out on patrol, hot shot, Red Alert and Wing Saber have been preparing the room you will practice your powers in"

Sam now looked confused, how much damage do they think she will make. Scattershot saw this and explained it more.

"The All spark has a lot of energy inside of it and a small thing like you might not be able to control it as much as we thought, meaning you could damage everything around you may be even yourself"

Sam looked at Scattershot with dim face. She understood everything but didn't like what he said about being small. Just then Red Alert came in.

"Hey Sam, how you doing?" he asked

He raised his arm and scanned Sam making sure everything was fine.

"Okay everything looks good arm is healing, All Spark is fine"

Sam was happy her arm would be fixed soon and she would be able to use her powers.

"Great, but I did have some difficulty last night and this morning with the all spark" explained Sam

Sam didn't stop to answer questions she just continued telling her story.

"The projection you saw was showing you where people were as you said it showed an orange dot in your room where Emily was" said Scattershot

Red Alert and Sam just nodded

"The glowing from this morning must be the All Spark getting used to having a host body"

By the time everyone understood what was going on they were in the practicing room. Sam saw everything from crash mats to platforms to decepticon cut outs with targets on them. Sam smiled at the sight of everyone wanting her to be safe.

"Sam can you show us the holographic projection, we want to test it and your ability to navigate" asked Red Alert

Just then Bumblebee entered the room.

"Bee, Hot shot and wing saber go hide somewhere in the base and Sam will try and find you" ordered Red Alert

They all nodded and ran off.

"Kids games I thought we were protecting Sam not playing with her" laughed Wing saber

After 2 minutes Red Alert allowed Sam to start seeking the three missing bots. The projection came up and showed three blue dots spaced put around the base, Sam saw the nearest one and left the room in search.

Red Alert followed behind her scanning her once every so often to keep an eye on the all spark and how it uses Sam. Scattershot went to get energon for Sam and himself. So Sam was shown were the energon was kept so she knew who she was looking for.

After lots of left and right turns and down never ending corridors Sam came close to one of them. The showed a Cybertronian life form at the next right, but when Sam was there she came across a big door. Sam didn't know what to do but her eyes suddenly turned red as she placed her hand on the door. After a couple of seconds the door opened and inside was bumblebee.

"Found you bee" shouted Sam

"Your powers are growing" he said before walking off

Looking back at the projection the blue dot that was bee moved away from her but as she watched it stop in the control room she saw that is said 'bee' on it. Red Alert saw this but edged Sam to move on.

It only took a matter of seconds before Sam found Hotshot in what looked like a broom cupboard. But again Sam saw his dot move off and when it stopped she read his name on it. After 5 minutes Sam was closing in on Wing Sabers blue dot, it was just up ahead. Running towards it Sam felt something on her feet. It felt weird like gravity was no more but she wasn't paying attention.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam had never been so happy before she was having so much fun, running as fast as she could Sam concentrated on the blue dot that was less than 1 minute away. Her attention was then focused on a large door in front of her, she tried slowing down but she couldn't she seemed to be running faster and faster. Quickly looking down at her feet Sam was shocked at what she saw.

She was flying.

Her legs were no longer moving but the base around her was, she flew forward towards the door but she didn't know how to stop.

"Red Alert" shouted Sam

He saw her cutting through the air at tremendous speeds but she was about to crash into the door. Red Alert didn't know how to stop her and she was way out of his reach. He lifted his hand to his comlink.

"Wing Saber open the door. QUICKLY" he yelled

Now Red Alert was running, he had to try and keep up with Sam but she was too fast. Up ahead Wing Saber opened the door to the room, his optics widened with the sight of Sam flying right at him.

"SAM"

Yelling for help Sam saw Wing Saber step sideways from the door so he was out of sight but he put his hands out and within moments of doing so Sam crashed in to them and the door closed behind her.

Everyone had heard the loud crash and within seconds they all gathered around the closed door where Red Alert stood worried and frightened. He was about to open the door but Wing Saber beat him to it, they all gathered around the white bot with Sam held in his hands. Red Alert quickly scanned her to reveal that she wasn't damaged, her broken arm just hurt.

"OUCH" yelped Sam

Everyone smiled as they looked down at the human.

"That's something we won't be doing for a while" laughed Wing Saber

Sam just looked up at him with a little giggle.

"Sorry, I really don't know how I did that" she apologized

Wing Saber lifted his hand up to his shoulder where she climbed on and sat.

"It's understandable that things like this will happen, coz you're new to it all. Right Red Alert?" said hot shot

He just nodded and looked towards Scattershot

"Maybe we should keep your powers inside the training room and not out here" he said.

They all headed back to the training room laughing about what just happened. When they got there Wing Saber placed Sam on the ground where Red Alert was able to record data of the progress she was making. Sam grabbed her bag after going through what had happened with Red Alert, she took her phone out and looked at the time.

"Oh no, I gotta go guys if Emily sees me gone then you can say good bye to me seeing you again" she protested

Bumblebee nodded and quickly transformed allowing Sam to jump into the passenger seat and drive off.

"What's the rush Sam?" asked bee

Sam started explaining hoping that they would arrive soon.

"Remember when we were about to leave, Emily knocked on my door saying that she'll check on me in an hour well that was at 5:30. And the time now is 6:25, I've got 5minutes before Emily realises I'm gone."

Bee understood what she was saying and whenever he got the chance he sped up but a load of traffic lights kept getting in the way. Once they were at Sam's place bee quickly transformed with Sam in his hand. He placed her in the window and then transformed again. Looking out her window Sam saw bee parked on the road like he was before they left. A knock came from her door which scared Sam to death. She quietly closed her window and sat on her chair next to her desk.

"Come in" she yelled

Looking at the door a head peeped round and asked if she could come in. Sam nodded and rose out of her seat. Emily walked in with a drink and a plate of cookies, she placed them on her desk and walked over to her wardrobe.

"You better get ready Miss, the ceremony starts in 10minutes"

Sam couldn't say anything as she was eating a cookie but she did smile and walk over to the wardrobe. Emily's hand went in rummaging around until when it came out it drew out a beautiful blue dress with sequins at the top and velvet at the bottom.

After Sam finished her snack Emily helped Sam get ready for the event, hair, makeup and shoes. Sam looked like a princess with her brown hair curled and her shoes glistening. Outside a black limo awaited her and as Sam stepped out the front door and saw it she felt really excited that she couldn't help but smile. Before she got in Sam looked around but couldn't see bee anywhere.

"He must have gone back to base" she whispered

Climbing in Sam set eyes on a sparkling dress inside, looking at her face Sam saw her mum sat down with open arms. Sam went over to her and gave her a big hug while the limo drove off towards the big event. Both talked to each other catching up on things that have been happening. Only Sam wished she could tell her mum everything like the transformers and the all spark but she promised not to tell.

When they arrived fireworks were set off police were placed everywhere, the press were hoping to get interviews and photos were being taken. It was like all the capital cities in the world put in to one. Sam walked down the red carpet slowly occasionally stopping for photos and questions but she was pushed on by her mum time from time. At the end a drink was handed to Sam and her mum and they both were greeted by the major and many other people. It was night that no one would ever forget.

"So when do I get to see dad, mum?" asked Sam

"Soon he has just recently finished a movie and will obviously want you to go to the premier"

Sam didn't quite follow her mum.

"What about you?"

"I won't be able to make it I'm flying to Australia to make a more episodes to my cooking channel then I'm visiting a famous restaurant there to see if I can make it better" replied her mum

The smile began to fade from Sam's face, she knew it was too good to be true. At that moment Sam ran away she needed to think.

"Sweetie, come back"

Sam ran to where she knew no one would be. A little fountain far away from the commotion where no press or photographers or police would be. It was a small circle with a fountain in the middle, hedges around the outside. Tears swept down Sam's cheek as she sat on a bench. Sam's feet where hidden by her dress so she pulled the dress up a little to see her phone clipped on to her strappy shoes. She took it and was about to speed dial the Autobots number but didn't.

She put her phone back and looked up at the sky. It was pitch black and the stars twinkled at her with such happiness that it made Sam smile for just a second. She stood from the bench and walked away from the ceremony hearing the fireworks boom in the distance as she never looked back. She walked and walked and walked until eventually Sam reached the park not far from her house but she didn't want to go home she wouldn't be happy with Jeeves and Emily on her back all the time. Sam only felt happy and safe with the Autobots. She sat behind a bush opposite to the road.

"Stupid mum, stupid dad… I…..I don't need any of them" she cried "They don't understand how I feel about all this"

"You can tell me you know" came a voice

Sam was shocked to hear a voice come from behind her, she recognised it but was sure it was a decepticon it had to be. Night time is the perfect time to try and take her. Sam peeked a look around the bush and saw a blue tank on the road with its engine running.

"Scattershot?"

"That would be me yeah" he said

His passenger door flung open and Sam quickly hopped in. Scattershot was worried about Sam and why she was crying but he didn't it was his place to ask.

"Are you on patrol Scattershot?" she asked

"Yep I heard you when I was going to go right so I went left instead. So why are you crying?"

Sam couldn't help but weep more but she eventually explained to him about her parents and what they do for a living, especially the many times they have broken their promises to visit her.

"So I got upset when mum told she wouldn't be there and I ran. Something tells me that she won't visit me soon like she said."

Although Scattershot didn't understand the bond parents have to their children it was clear to him that Sam's parents were the best parents in the world. He felt bad for her but he couldn't do anything to help.

"Your mother will be worried sick about you, shouldn't you go back or at least go home and ring her"

Sam knew what Scattershot was going at but she didn't want to go back or go home she wanted to be free, she wanted to ride the wind.

"I'm not going back Scattershot or home, I feel alone enclosed there" she said

At that moment a big explosion was heard near the ceremony, looking out the passenger window Sam saw a massive black cloud. Something told Sam that it was the award ceremony. Scattershot knew immediately to report this in to the base. Sam opened the door and climbed out she watched the black smoke take up the sky and hide the stars.

"Okay Optimus, Sam we gotta stay here and wait for backup"

But when Scattershot had finished talking he saw Sam running in the distance towards the explosion.

"Optimus come in, Sam has run off should I follow" he requested

Then Scattershot drove off even though he hadn't been given an answer yet. Sam ran as fast as she could past the little fountain towards the black smoke. As she edged nearer she found it was the ceremony that was blown up, police were making sure no one got through to where it hit. She stopped and saw people running away crying because loved ones were lost, people going towards the police demanding to be let by to look for people.

Behind the police barrier was thick black smoke you could see in to where it all happened and Sam had a feeling her mum was in there. She didn't know what to do police and emergency services were evacuating the place pushing people away from the disaster area. Sam quickly hid behind a tree before the police could see her she waited and waited for them to walk past her. She looked over to the road and saw Scattershot, bee and Optimus parked up.

"Samantha come away from there" Optimus shouted

Sam just ignored him and saw the police walk past in a circle formation, they hadn't seen her. She moved around the tree and ran in to the black smoke, it was thick but Sam didn't need to breathe so it wouldn't affect her.

"MUM" shouted Sam

She felt someone walk past her but didn't see anyone.

Outside the black fog Bee was getting worried about Sam and he or any of the others couldn't transform and go get her.

"What do we do Optimus" questioned Scattershot

No reply came in a time of need even Prime didn't know what to do.

"MUM….. WHERE ARE YOU?" cried Sam "MUM"

Sam heard a noise but she couldn't see anything, Sam thought it would be alright as no one could see her in there so Sam made the projection come up again it revealed a large blue dot in front of her and 2 orange dots either side of her.

"This means that there are 2 humans in here and 1 Cybertronian" she said

Now she was scared it can't be an Autobot in here they wouldn't risk it. Only one thing entered Sam's mind then. Decepticon.

The projection disappeared and Sam didn't know what to do. She just looked up and there staring right at her were 2 giant red eyes. They glared at her in a gloomy way, Sam looked back at the eyes for a while and knew something bad was going to happen soon.

"You did this didn't you, you…..you creep" she shouted

The smoke began to clear and Sam could just make out the face of the bot standing before her. But as she looked saw who it was Sam wished she listened to Prime.

"So what if I did this, I am leader of the decepticons I can do as I please" he yelled

Sam's eyes widened and looked as if they were about to pop out, she needed to find her mum not get kidnapped or distracted by this creep.

"Megatron" she whispered

"Oh so you've heard of me then all spark, then will know that I will destroy mountains and planets if I have to, to get the all spark"

As he rambled on Sam knew this was her opportune moment he wasn't looking at her or paying attention to her. Sam ran left hoping that one of the two people in there was her mum. The projection appeared again and she followed it right up to a man on the floor it was the major, he was breathing but unconscious.

"I can't leave him here" she whispered

Sam grabbed his arm and put it around her neck, she then followed the map to the other orange dot. Sam could just make out a woman's figure so she faded the map and walked over to her.

"Mum" she murmured

The woman turned round on the spot to show her face but it wasn't Sam's mum. The lady seemed pleased that she found somebody but she seemed disappointed when it was a little girl with a broken arm supporting an unconscious major. At least she was alive and conscious, even though she was coughing.

"Hi there, follow me I know the way out" Sam said

She led the lady out of the smoke into clean air where both of them could breathe properly. When they were out Sam noticed it was the major's wife she also saved, but it wasn't her mum. Police and medics came over to them and Sam had to pretend that she was choking on the smoke. The major's wife explained to the police that Sam Saved herself and her husband but Sam wasn't paying attention she looked back into the smoke thinking of the horror that has happened. An ambulance took the major and his wife to hospital and Sam was just left standing there, crying.

Her mum was missing and she had met the darkest of Cybertronians, Megatron.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Optimus sir I have a visual on Sam" said Scattershot

Bumblebee, Optimus and Scattershot were still parked on the side they all saw Sam but didn't know what to do. Bee just looked over at her sadly he knew that she didn't have a good relationship with her mum but to see Sam like this.

"Scattershot stay here and keep an eye on Sam try and get her home" ordered Prime

"Bumblebee check the perimeter for decepticons, while I will try and help put fires out"

Prime didn't really know what else to do, if he was disguised as a fire engine he might as well act like one.

Sam sat under a tree with her head between her legs. Her eyes filled with tears but she tried not to let out how much pain she was in. Her Mother had disappeared and she had seen the devil himself, she had to be strong if not for herself then for her mum. Sam looked up to see police everywhere but hardly any civilians she saw Scattershot by the road but didn't really recognise him. Until his passenger door flew open.

Sam ran towards him, quickly getting in to the blue tank she felt like she could let all her tears out now.

"Scattershot…. She's…..She's gone!" cried Sam

"I shouldn't have left her, I shouldn't have run away"

The door just closed and they both dove off away from the disaster area.

"Sam, it's not your fault. Your Mother might be at the hospital"

Looking up from her seat Sam cried until they reached her house, but she didn't want to go home she didn't want to pretend nothing had happened and go to bed.

"You can't do anything Sam, the best thing for you is to rest and keep your strength up."

Looking out of the window towards her house she saw Poppy and her Mother at the front door with Jeeves and Emily. If she goes in there they would flood her with questions and make sure she was alright.

"NO! I have to find her Scattershot. I know she's alive so I have to find her"

Quickly Jeeves ran towards the Tank hoping to get Sam out and in to the house. Scattershot saw him coming and turned a projection of a solider on in the driver's seat.

"I promise Sam that if you go get some rest and calm down, we will go out looking for your Mother"

Surprised at what her alien friend just said Sam froze. They were going to help Sam find her mother but why? It didn't seem right to her, she should be looking not the Autobots.

"We'll check the hospital, the other side of town, the disaster area. We'll check everywhere for you" argued Scattershot

All Sam could do now was smile as she looked at the hologram of the solider and saw it look back at her. A knock came from her window as Jeeves stood outside with an umbrella over him. Sam nodded to him before saying one last thing that was playing around in her mind.

"I saw Megatron in the black smoke and I think he was responsible for the explosion. Scattershot if he was there he might have taken my mum, right?"

No reply came as the door opened and Jeeves grabbed Sam from inside the tank, pulling her out in to the rain.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sam yelled

Letting go in surprise Jeeves watched as Sam ran inside the house and the tank drove off, he didn't even thank the driver for bringing her home.

"Sam are you alright? Where's your mum?" asked Poppy

"Miss Samantha are you hurt? Come and dry yourself off" said Emily

"You must be soaked Samantha, are you cold?" asked Poppies mum

Everyone was talking at once but just as Jeeves closed the door Sam screamed and walked away, going up the stairs she looked back down at them and began to shout.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, YES IM WET BUT MY MUM'S MISSING I'D MUCH RATHER BE OUT THERE CATCHING A COLD THEN HERE!"

Now everyone gave each other guilty faces knowing that Sam was more interested in her mother than herself. As each of them turned their faces to the top of the stairs where Sam was stood they all looked surprised as Sam had gone without warning.

"I think we better leave Miss Samantha to rest" said Jeeves

He then turned to Poppy and her mother.

"You are welcome to stay for the night if you wish in the east wing"

Both of them nodded and followed Emily up the stairs to the guest rooms.

"Pick any room you like"

Poppy chose the room at the end of the long corridor and her mother opposite.

"I will bring some fresh pyjamas up for you both"

An hour later the whole house was quiet everyone was in their rooms sleeping apart from Poppy, she found it hard to sleep. Although she knows what her best friend has to put up with she completely know how her best friend was feeling. Maybe it wasn't the best time for Poppy and her mother to be there especially as Sam's had gone missing. Every time Poppy closed her eyes she thought of how weird Sam has been these past couple of days, since that day they both found that creepy, slanted house.

"Sam's hiding something" whispered Poppy

Although Poppy all ways respected Sam's privacy there was nothing that made her act like this before. Something was up something big.

Very Early the next morning around 5:43 Poppy snuck out of her room to go and talk to Sam. Creeping along the corridor hoping not to wake anyone up Poppy heard nothing from Sam's room up ahead. Getting closer and closer she looked down the stairs she thought she saw something moving about down there but all she could see was pitch black. Behind her a light suddenly turned on in Emily's room and a shadow was getting bigger as it was coming towards the door. Poppy quickly ran in to a door in the west wing of the house and quietly closed it hoping Emily didn't see or hear her. She heard Emily going down the giant stair case probably going to make a coffee poppy thought.

Poppy then turned her attention to the room she was in, she hadn't been in all the rooms apart from Sam's, dining room, kitchen and living room. But what she saw astounded her. Inside the room was a very big library, books everywhere and in the centre was a computer but not just any computer it was the latest one which cost zillions of money. But who was Poppy kidding Sam was rich she could afford anything, well just about everything. There was one thing that Sam couldn't afford and that was to spend time with her mum and dad, Poppy knew this well.

"Wow" whispered Poppy

But she couldn't stop to look around she opened the door and poked her head out. No one was about. She continued her way sneaking down to Sam's room before knocking on the door.

No reply came.

She tried again but still nothing so Poppy Pushed down on the handle and saw that Sam's curtains were tied up they hadn't been pulled across, and her bed was neat and tidy like no one had slept in it. Poppy then went inside and checked the en-suit bathroom but Sam wasn't there. Poppy got worried and was hoping that her best friend was hiding in the house.

"Sam"

Poppy then checked the big wardrobe and found three empty coat hangers, she then went to Sam's bag draw and found that the bag Sam always took out was gone. Poppy quickly looked out the windows and saw Cars rushing by going to work and some going home. The ground was wet but it was drying up as there weren't any puddles about.

Suddenly a voice came from behind Poppy that scared her half to death.

"Excuse me Miss but this is Sam's room and it is 6 o'clock in the morning. Too early for anyone to be up and asking questions about last night" explained Jeeves

Poppy just turned and gave a worried look at him, she respected his authority but she had to but in.

"Jeeves, Sam is missing. Her bag has gone, the bed doesn't look like it's been slept in and there are three empty coat hangers. And I know that when there is an empty coat hanger you or Emily always take it down because 'it looks untidy'. We have to find her." Snapped Poppy

Jeeves was surprised at what the young girl was saying but she was right he looked at the bed and saw that Sam couldn't have slept in it. He nodded at Poppy as she ran out of the room and down to her guest room.

"I'll tell your mother and Emily and we will start searching" shouted Jeeves in a hurry

"And I'll get dressed and search for her" she replied

Jeeves was surprised at how fast Poppy was and eager she was at finding Sam. To his astonishment Poppy quickly came running out of the room and up to him all dressed with a bag on ready to search. She handed him a number and ran off.

"Call me if anything happens, I'll try calling Sam"

Poppy slammed the door behind her which made Emily come out of the kitchen and look up at him and Poppies Mother emerged from her room wondering what was going on. And Jeeves didn't waste a second on explaining.

Poppy was walking towards the explosion last night thinking Sam might be there. As she was half walking half running she dialled Sam's phone number hoping she would pick up. But nothing just Sam's voice on voicemail. Poppy decided to try again later as she reached her destination. Police were everywhere telling people that was up and alert about what happened to stay back.

"Excuse me sir" said Poppy as she went up to an officer

"Have you seen a teenage girl like me brown hair, blue eyes with a brown bag over her shoulder?"

The officer took a while and Poppy understood that he had seen a lot of people around.

"Yes, I have seen her isn't she Samantha the daughter of the famous actor and chef? I saw her here a while ago but she ran off towards the centre of the city." He explained

Poppy immediately thought of where she might go, the officer returned to his duties as Poppy walked away. Walking fast down the path a gust of wind almost blew poppy on to the road but she wasn't paying attention to the danger around her but of her friend. She now picked up the pace as she knew Sam would go to the hospital to see if her mum had checked in there. Poppy wanted to get there as soon as possible but she hadn't had any breakfast and she hardly had any sleep. There was literally no energy in her but she didn't want to give up especially on Sam. Suddenly a yellow Camaro went whizzing past her with a blue tank and a blue sports car following behind.

"HEY" shouted Poppy

The vehicles were going too fast to hear her. Poppy recognized the tank from the night before but she wanted to know why it was with two cars, it didn't make sense. Again Poppy dialled Sam's number the phone rang but no answer came. As the day went on Poppy thought that she would never find her friend. She had searched everywhere she thought Sam would be but nothing. However Poppy had seen the blue sports car pretty much everywhere she had been.

"Come on Sam, where are you?" asked Poppy

At that moment Poppies phone started ringing in her pocket, her eyes widened as she was hoping it was Sam.

"Hello Sam" she rushed

"Unfortunately not" came a voice "this is Jeeves your mother and I have been searching for hours and found nothing we were hoping you had a lead on things but it doesn't sound like it"

"No Jeeves I haven't heard a peep out of her but I'm not giving up"

Although the odds were against any of them of finding Sam Something told Poppy that she would find her.

"We are going to stop and rest for a while, maybe even for the rest of the day she may return tonight"

Poppy ended the call and sat on a nearby bench, someone had to know something, and someone had to have seen her. Then a white and yet strange looking aircraft flew over Poppies head, she had seen strange things today maybe they were looking for Sam too but how could Sam know that many people. It was something that seemed very doubtful to poppy.

"What a minute the museum I haven't checked there, Sam loves to go there especially to talk to Professor Collins, there friends" suggested Poppy

She quickly got up from the bench and ran towards the museum it wasn't that far away as she was already in the city centre. As poppy ran down the street she past so many people that she thought she could easily ask if they had seen Sam but it was a long shot idea and they might not even had seen her. Arriving at the museum Poppy climbed up what felt like thousands of stairs and walked through the front doors. The place was packed high and low of people looking around the exhibits but with the many people there it was going to be hard to find one person.

Poppy took her time walking up to the information desk in the middle of the gigantic room. Poppy didn't understand why Sam loved to come here but poppy never questioned her friend.

"Excuse me do you know where I can find the professor, I really need to speak with him" asked Poppy

The woman behind the desk looked down at her computer and found Professor Collins schedule.

"The Professor is in his Office at the moment but you better hurry and see him as he has a tour in 10minutes, I'll let him know you're here" she said

Poppy quickly power walked across the room through an exotic arch towards his office, as soon as she got there she knocked hoping he wasn't taking a nap.

"Come in" said a wise voice

Poppy opened the door and poked her head around it.

"ah Poppy how are you? I haven't seen you in ages" he welcomed

She smiled as she hugged him.

"I'm fine thank you Professor, sorry I've meant to come here but I've been having dad problems lately"

Poppy stood in the middle of his office and watched as he sat down in his chair although he was old he was still good and helpful, doing the thing he loves still.

"Well then, what may I help you with?"

Poppy was about to reply but the he butted in.

"Uh uh uh don't tell me you came to visit me. I've know you and Samantha since you both were very little you used to come here whenever you got the chance and you never got bored here, and through the whole time I've know you both you've always got a knack for getting in to trouble and asking for my help" he went on

Poppy looked down guiltily at what he said even though it was all true.

"Well, you heard about the explosion right that happened yesterday, well Sam and her mum were in that"

The Professor widened his eyes to the shock.

"Are they alright? Did they get hurt?"

"erm yes and no. Sam's fine we don't know the full story she hasn't told us but we don't know where her mum is."

He lowered his head at the heart-breaking news, he didn't know what to say.

"Sam came home last night upset of course but early this morning she vanished. I was hoping you had seen her but you didn't know about Sam and that so I'm guessing not"

Poppy regretted brining her mother to Sam's place it probably made her feel worse.

"And what about her mother? Sam's obviously searching for her" he questioned

"I've searched everywhere and the hospitals and her mum hasn't checked in even the small doctors on the border, nothing" cried Poppy

"I don't know what to tell you Poppy I haven't seen Sam, she can't admit to herself that her mother is…..I'm sorry but I'd better get going I've got my work to do. Please let me know if anything else comes up"

He stood up and showed Poppy to the door walking out together, he locked the door and went over to the desk ready for the tour he had to take round while Poppy waved to him and made her way to the exit. Walking out the door Poppy just realised that through all this time she just didn't notice that her best friend's mother is possibly dead.

Slowly she straddled down the stairs feeling guilty that she has only just noticed, she is trying to find someone that is really upset and Poppy doesn't know how she feels about it. When she got to the bottom she sat on the last step thinking about what she was doing. She put her head between her knees and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Sam…. Huh"

At that moment her phone began to ring again.

She reached in to her pocket and brought out her phone. On the front it said 'out of area'.

"It's probably advertising again or dad" she sighed

Poppy accepted the call thinking that if it wasn't advertising then it would be her dad whining at her to forgive him but it wasn't.

"Poppy you gotta help me! HELP PLEASE!"

"Sam is that you? Sam" asked Poppy

The call ended and Poppy just sat there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Poppy paced up and down the street in total confusion about what just happened. Sam was stuck, in trouble somewhere asking for help and yet Poppy hadn't done a thing but get up and pace. Time was ticking, people were walking past and her friend was in danger. Her mind was blank, nothing not even the slightest idea of what to do but poppy couldn't hold back her feelings

"WHAT DO I DO?" she shouted

Now everyone gave her a deaf defining glare. Poppy now felt embarrassed and began to blush so she started to walk towards park square on the edge of town, there she thought she would be able to think a bit more. Then Poppies phone went off looking down at her phone in her hand she saw that Sam had sent her a text message, opening it Poppy carefully read the message.

"_If you see a blue tank, blue sports car or a yellow Camaro go up to it and say Sam needs your help, cons base_"

Poppy didn't quite understand how cars and a tank gunna would help her, it would be better to tell the police about her disappearance and her sudden cry for help. Poppy now made up her mind she changed her course to the police station, making sure she had correctly read the message on the way. After she had read it about three times she put her phone away in her pocket, worrying about her friend.

"The Professor was right we do get into trouble"

As she was about to cross the road Poppy looking left but no cars where about, cautiously she heard a car fast approaching so she quickly turned her head to look right and saw a blue sports car speeding towards her. It didn't look like it was going to stop but just before Poppy decided to wait for it to pass she remembered something.

"That's the sports car Sam told me to ask for help" she realised

It was worth a shot asking him, Poppy didn't know how many people Sam knew it wouldn't hurt to tell him. Would it?

Quickly to grab his attention Poppy ran out in to the middle of the road and spread her arms out to make sure he saw her, she closed her eyes hoping he would stop but then it came to her again she saw this car with two other vehicles earlier they all matched what Sam said.

Her mind had been taken off her near death so she slowly opened her eyes to see that it had stopped but suspiciously she couldn't see in the wind screen to look at the driver.

"I'm sorry but you've gotta help me" she pleaded

The wind screen then began to reveal a man in the driver's seat.

"You know I could have run you over, what if I was a person who wouldn't stop for..."

He was then interrupted by Poppies eagerness to rush things.

"Yeah yeah yeah, listen my friend is missing and I need your help she sent me a text asking me to ask you for help"

Now Silence was between them like it was holding their mouths shut.

"Are you talking about Samantha by any chance because my friends and I have been looking for her?" he asked

Poppy didn't really know what to make of this man she was looking at, he really does know Sam and when she saw them earlier they must have been look for her.

"Who are you? Sam has never mentioned you before" Poppy questioned

"Did Sam tell you anything? Any little detail."

Poppy nodded and wanted to have fun with what she was about to say. She thought for a couple of seconds and remembered that she's always wanted to say something but never had the right moment.

She put up two fingers and said "Two words, cons base."

As soon as she was finished his engine began to roar as if he was in a hurry.

"Thanks and don't worry I'll help her"

With that said he zoomed off past her cutting right through city centre. Hot shot went at a tremendous speed not stopping for anything but making sure he did not harm anyone either as he was getting closer and closer to the edge of the city he called in on his comlink to the Autobots base.

"This is hot shot to base anyone there?"

"This is Wing saber at base go ahead hot shot" Wing saber answered

"I'm on-route to the decepticons base Sam's there and it sounds like she needs help, I think I'm gunna need back up on this one guys"

Immediately all of the Autobots left the base and headed to the lion's den where they were hopefully going to find Sam. Optimus lead the way hoping to catch up to hot shot so they could storm the base without any complications.

Within minutes hot shot arrived at their base it was well disguised as it was on the outside of the city where there was dust and a lot of giant rock everywhere and as hot shot looked around he could definitely tell that someone had broken in but there was loads of damage. It seemed to him like a fight had already been taken place but Sam couldn't have caused this much mess, she barely knows how to her powers. With that in mind hot shot knew he had to take it slowly and carefully.

In doing so he transformed his left arm in to a gun ready to fire should he come across any decepticons. It was too quiet for his liking but as he went further and further in he started to hear what sounded like blades being clashed against each other and there were a lot of unconscious decepticons lying around. Before long hotshot found himself in a large, dark room it had to be the main control room as there was a monitor on the wall but not as big as the Autobots.

Just in the corner of the room hot shot could just make out a human like figure hanging from chains.

"Sam"

It had to be Sam but as he edged closer he saw that the person was too tall and had short hair, this wasn't Sam but it is an innocent human hanging from chains against a wall. Hot shot carefully put transformed his arm and put his left hand under the woman and lifted it so she would rest on his hand then hang in pain. He broke the chains that were wrapped round her and put her on the floor, as far as he could tell she was unconscious but alive.

Again her heard blades clashing but louder it was coming from the next room, he quietly ran up to the door and pushed himself against the next to it. Once he was ready he poked his head around to take a look at what was going on but he was shocked at what he saw. As he was watching the other Autobots arrived in the same room red alert immediately saw the human on the floor and ran over to help her while the others gathered around hot shot and peered round to see what the noise was.

They all seemed surprised at the sight of two Cybertronian's fighting with blades but they could only identify one and that was Megatron, it definitely seemed like he was winning the battle but the bot also seemed to be winning as well one thing was for sure the fight would end badly.

As soon as they all had a good look at the fighting everybody turned their heads to scattershot.

"Scattershot is that bot in your data banks?" asked Prime

Scattershot lifted his arm and suddenly a small hologram came up, Scattershot skimmed through his data bank looking for the mystery bot in it.

"No Optimus I have no records of a purple and blue femme bot" he answered

Now the question was who is she? Everyone kinda gathered that she wasn't on Megatrons side as she was fighting him.

"Autobots take aim on Megatron and wait for my signal to fire" he commanded

At once they all prepared their weapons to fire locking on to Megatron and following him until they were given the command. Optimus wanted to wait for the right time to fire so that the femme bot wouldn't get hurt.

"Red Alert take the human woman and get her to a safe spot once we have found Sam we will rendezvous with you."

Red Alert did as he was instructed and carefully picked the woman up and ran away hoping that none of the unconscious decepticons had woken up.

Turning his attention back to the fight he saw that the femme bot had kicked the dark bot to the other side of the room they were in making him crash in to the wall. As Megatron picked himself up he began to charge at the femme with anger that he hasn't destroyed her yet but just before his strike on the femme he sets eyes on Prime and the Autobots.

"FIRE" shouted Optimus

Huge amounts of light gathered and shot towards Megatron he was hit by every blast the Autobots gave him, making him fly through the wall and many behind, for now Megatron wasn't a problem.

Now that they were clear the Autobots flooded in to the room and stared at the femme standing in the corner she seemed alright but it was obvious that she had never done that before as she had energon leaking out of her and scratches everywhere. Just then Optimus stepped forward.

"Who are you?" he questioned

In response she just smirked and said "Wouldn't it be better if you had asked me that first and then helped me"

They all seemed cautious to her but Bumblebee saw different to him she was on their side for sure.

"Just answer the question" demanded hot shot

"It doesn't matter, what does matter is that we find Sam before big, dark and scary comes back" argued Wing Saber

Optimus hated to admit it but Wing Saber was right, finding Sam is the top priority here. So he turned his attention away from the injured femme to hot shot.

"How did you know Sam is here" he asked

"A girl jumped in to the road as I was driving and told me that Sam needed my help that she's here, I presume the girl is a friend of Sam's"

Prime knew the best option to find Sam would be to split up but no one knows if Megatron is still lurking about so it would be dangerous to do so.

"Optimus I'm not picking up any human life anywhere around here" stated Scattershot

Suddenly a loud crash came from behind Optimus they all turned their attention towards it and saw that the mysterious femme bot had fallen on the floor unconscious, she was badly wounded and needed Red Alerts help not to mention the amount of energon she had lost didn't help either.

"Autobots return to base if Sam were here Scattershot would be able to pick up a human signature or the all spark energy signals. Wing Saber fly the femme bot back to base too she needs medical attention" commanded Optimus

With that said the Autobots transformed in to vehicle form and drove out of the decepticon base, Wing Saber carried the femme out and then transformed with her lying over the cockpit of his vehicle mode. On the journey back Red Alert dropped the woman off at the hospital as he was disguised as an ambulance and hot shot questioned whether the femme could be trusted as it may be a trick laid down by the cons so they can find the location of their base.

"Quit complaining hot shot she got really hurt by Megatron, leaking energon all over me, I don't think Megatron would put a spy on the edge of life or death" said Wing Saber

Just before they were about to arrive at the base Optimus ordered Bumblebee to go back to Sam's house and stay there keeping an eye on the people inside and whether Sam returns.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

In the base the unidentified femme bot was lying on the medical bed with Red Alert watching over her. Optimus was waiting in the control room waiting to hear from Red Alert about the femme bots health, while everyone else was still out searching for Sam. Red Alert peeked his head around the door, separating the medical bay and control room, and signalled Optimus so that he could come in. As Prime entered he saw the femme hooked up to wires that were putting energon back in to her system and keeping an eye on her vital signs.

"How is she Red Alert?" he asked

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good Optimus, she really did put everything in to that fight with Megatron, she is very weak if we didn't bring her back here then she might not be alive"

Optimus was worried about the femme although he doesn't know her but she seems to be on the Autobots side due to the fact that she was fighting Megatron.

"We must be cautious with her"

"Optimus… could there be a chance that she knows where Sam could be. I mean Hot Shot said"

Red Alert didn't carry on. He could see that Optimus was thinking.

"Maybe we should ask Hot Shot again about how he knew Sam was at the decepticon base"

Red Alert nodded his head in agreement just as Optimus made his way over to the controls to call all the Autobots home.

A couple of minutes later and every one was back ready to hear what their leader had to say.

"Hot Shot how did you know where Sam was?"

Everyone turned to look at Hot Shot at the back of the room.

"I was driving along the main road looking for Sam and I…" Hot Shot was interrupted by Wing Saber

"You mean you were racing along the main road way too fast to be looking for Sam"

Wing Saber smiled as Hot Shot got annoyed with his attitude.

"A young girl stepped out on to the road trying to get my attention and when I stopped she said that she needed my help, that Sam was at con base" he explained

While they were talking the femme awoke, she looked around to see where she was.

"Ouch my head"

Scattershot heard her and walked in

"I'd be careful you got severely hurt we were surprised to see you were still alive"

She looked at him and all the others as they walked in

Wing Saber didn't trust her so he took the battle stance ready for a fight

"You guys look really worried, whatever about?" he asked

Optimus stepped forward to her  
"We are looking for our human friend, Sam, she went looking for her mother and has now disappeared we were wondering if you knew where she was"

She was quite surprised at the way she could see they were all really worried about Sam.

"Wow, I…I didn't think you guys cared"

"Just shut up and tell us where she is" shouted Wing Saber

Just as he was about to point a blade at her Bumblebee stepped in front of him to defend her he started to talk with the radio again to explain his actions

"Listen, she don't mean no harm"

As he turned around the femme looked at bee in a soft way.

"Bumblebee what are you doing this femme might know where Sam is" complained Wing Saber

Bumblebee just walked over to the femme and hugged her while helping her up

"Excuse me Wing Saber but this femme is Sam" she stated

Everyone stared at her in shock it didn't seem possible but Scattershot seemed to accept it first. He carefully stepped towards her looking deeply in to her optics. They bright blue just how he remembered Sam's. He leaned in a hugged her tight.

"It is Sam" He said

At that moment they all gathered round hugging her one by one even Optimus gave her a little hug but when it came round to Wing Saber he refused to believe it was her.

"How do we know this is Sam?"

She just put her hand on his shoulder and smiled

"It is me, would you like me to try and fly again you know it will end up with me crashing in to something"

Wing Saber seemed shocked to see that this femme bot knew about that but that's all he needed to trust her.

"So what happened to you" asked Hot Shot

"Well when I went looking for my mum I remembered that I saw Megatron that night of the explosion so I used my powers that I didn't know I had to find the decepticon base. When I got there I came across a lot of decepticons which did something because I transformed so I fought them all off easily. When I got to the control I found my mum chained up so I made a deal with Megatron. He could have me in exchange for my mum but I guess you know that he never would honour his agreement." She explained

She sat back down on the medical bed as everyone wondered about her powers. But as she sat comfortably Sam started to feel dizzy when she looked up at everyone she saw them start to grow bigger and bigger.

"Hey do you guys know you're getting bigger?" Sam asked

Each of them looked at each other and then at Sam before long they saw something that dazed their eyes. Sam had turned back into a human, she looked down at her hands to see them covered in scratches and bruises.

"You know if I go home with this many scratches and bruises then questions will be asked"

Scattershot opened up his data banks, he looked at the file Red Alert recently created to keep track of Sam's progress.

"I think with the right amount of concentration you could probably hide or maybe even get rid of those marks" he suggested

Sam was very confused at what he was suggesting but it seemed a bit too complex for her to handle

"We might want to think about that Scattershot" Red Alert gathered everyone's attention "As far as we know Sam can hunt any signature whether it be human or Cybertronian, she can uncontrollably fly and transform in to one of us"

"What's your point Red Alert" asked Wing Saber

"My point is that if we rush in to this and make the All Spark do something that it's not ready for then who knows what might happen to Sam, we need to take it easy and develop her powers before forcing something out"

An argument went down between Red Alert and Wing Saber about what should be done, all the while Optimus had to think about how they were going to take this. He was about to ask Sam what she would be willing to do but as he turned to where she was seated he noticed that Sam had disappeared.

"Autobots quiet" silence fell upon the medical bay "Sam's gone, we need to find her and quickly"

Scattershot ran in to the control and scanned the area looking for high energy readings but nothing, so he scanned the nearest half of the city but still nothing. Hot Shot, Red Alert and Optimus went to search the base while Wing Saber and Bumblebee went outside to look. Once they were outside they transformed in to robot form to start searching the woods but before they could start they heard sobbing from behind them.

Turning round Wing Saber and Bee spotted Sam sitting on the roof of the old house, her head was buried between her legs as she cried. Wing Saber was about to com link in to the base that they had found her but something was jamming the signal.

"Huh"

Bumblebee lightly tapped her shoulder and she immediately looked up at both of them.

"Suppose you'll be wanting to know I can control my flying now and that I can jam transmissions and signals" she sniffed

Bee nodded at Wing Saber before transforming and heading back down to base. Wing Saber on the other hand stood with Sam.

"You don't have to go along with everything you know Sam, the All Spark is a big thing to all of us. If we can finally defeat the decepticons then we were going to use the All Spark to rebuild our planet"

"It's not that I don't want to help you guys or any of that but I don't want to be the one that causes too much trouble"

Sam had stopped crying and knew she had to go back.

"We better get back down there" he said

"No problem, just stand still" Sam smiled

Within a second a blue light gathered around both of them and gradually started to get brighter until suddenly both of them had disappeared.

In the control room Scattershot called everyone as a decepticon had been sighted going through city centre.

"Hot Shot, Bumblebee and I will handle this Scattershot, Autobots lets roll" Optimus ordered

At once all three of them ran out of the control room towards the exit. As soon as they were gone the bright blue light came again it lit up the entire room, slowly but surely it then began to fade and as the light went away Scattershot and Red Alert turned to look at the source but found Sam and Wing Saber standing there.

"What just happened?" questioned Scattershot

"Instead of walking from outside back down here I teleported myself and Wing Saber here, although I might want to work on the brightness of the light" laughed Sam

The three Autobots just stared down at her in amazement.

"So overall what do you know you can do altogether?" asked Red Alert

"Fly, search for signatures, teleport, jam transmissions and signals and transform" she smiled

Wing Saber laughed at her response.

"Okay let's get to the training room Wing Saber I'm going to need your help, scattershot stay here keep an eye on the outside world"

Within an instant Sam teleported Red Alert, Wing Saber and herself to the training room the Autobots had fitted out for her. While Red Alert updated her file, Wing Saber helped her practice the powers she already has.

"Come on Sam I throw you up and you save yourself by flying, and if not then I'll catch you okay"

"In your dreams Wing Saber, it's easy for you have wings" Sam stated

Eventually Sam gave in to him as it would help her in case she finds herself in a similar situation. She climbed on to his hand, grasping hold of his finger in fear, he then lunged back and threw his arm forward opening his hand and realising Sam. Just as he did so Sam tried to fly but she couldn't remember how she did it, heading straight for the wall on the other side of the room Wing Saber quickly began running towards her hoping to catch her but as soon as he did so Sam changed direction. She was flying, no wings, no engines just the raw power of the All Spark.

Hours past and Sam was almost an expert on the power she knew she already has apart from the transforming. Wing Saber went to power down and Scattershot came in to help Sam with recognising more powers. Red Alert set up targets around the room hoping that Sam could somehow hit them using her powers, but Sam was confused on how she should start.

"Hold your hands out and concentrate on what you want to do. For instance hitting the targets" Scattershot demonstrated by hold his servos out in an attack formation.

Sam did as she was told but nothing happened she was putting all her determination in to it but nothing. Then Red Alert had an idea, he went over to a small control panel in the corner of the room and turned the settings on for a hologram. It appeared next to the door in the shape of Megatron, turning on the voice so that Sam would be surprised to hear the Dark leader's voice.


End file.
